What Sirius Saw
by Suzie74
Summary: This is a companion piece to the Look Who's Stalking Series - can be read as a separate piece - This is how Sirius discovered Severus and Remus together. Warnings - m/m slash


**_This is a companion piece to Look Who's Stalking 2. Not essential to read both the Look who's Stalking stories but I think you should._**

**_This explains how Sirius discovered Severus' relationship with Remus._**

**_Warnings ; voyeurism, spanking, rough sex, ss/rl ss/lm_**

**_I do not Harry Potter - really wish that i did.. i would have Alan Rickman on speed dial!_**

The cloak weighed heavily on his shoulders, the heat building underneath was stifling. Sirius reached up to wipe his brow, beginning to wonder why on earth he thought this was a good idea.

_So Moony's acting a bit differently.. Not a big deal.. Maybe James' is right and he's got himself a girl._

Uncomfortable feelings churned in his stomach, he pushed them aside and focused on the fact he was bothered about Remus not telling them, shaking his head to clear the jealous thoughts that were forcing their way back into his mind.

_Why should I care? I can get any girl I want_

_I'm not bothered.. Just want to make sure she's right for him, that she appreciates him.. I'm not thinking about his lips on mine, his body on top of me.. It's not like I think about him at night._

A noise just ahead of him in the dungeon corridor alerting him that he was not alone in the silent walkway. He had been concerned at first when he followed Remus in this direction, now convinced though he could barely believe it, that Remus was obviously seeing a Slytherin girl.

Heart racing at the idea of Remus fraternizing with the enemy, he tiptoed towards what he could now see was an partially open classroom doorway. Not concerned with being discovered by anyone due to the fact it was after midnight. Sirius was beginning to wish he had listened to James when he had revealed his plan to follow him, his mouth now dry with the prospect of discovering Remus with someone.

**Flashback**

"No, it's a stupid idea, he'll never forgive you ." James' voice raised as he glared at Sirius, who was lying casually on his bed.

"He won't find out, that's why I need your cloak.. P..l..e..a..s..e James'." He mocked pouted, puppy dogs eyes begging in his direction.

James' turned away briefly, Sirius knew he had won when he saw him trying to school his features into a glare, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Sirius smiled, fluttering his eyelashes in a mockery of Lily's eye batting when she wanted something from James. The glare James had managed to school his features back into immediately fell from his face, laugh escaping.

"It's a bad idea," Handing over the cloak even as he uttered the words, "Why does it matter if he's getting some action?"

Sirius flushed for a second, feeling the heat flaring across his face, he turned his head, pretending to look for one of his shoes, voice light and nonchalant as he answered, face obscured from inquisitive eyes.

"Just curious, come on mate, don't you want to know what our Moony's up to?"

_Not ours.. Mine, mine, mine!_

James looked, eyes flashed with understanding, he walked slowly over to Sirius, who was hanging over the side of his bed by now. He sat down on his bed, sighing, Sirius sat up, fake smile plastered to his face.

"Pads? It's ok if you're jealous," James asked, tentatively.

Sirius sprang off the bed, face flaming, voice spluttering with indignation.

"What the fuck!, I'm not jealous!" He screamed, grabbed the cloak and storming out of the room.

**End flashback**

So now he stood under the cloak about to do something that could destroy his friendship with his friend and possibly break his heart.

He approached the door, heart pounding, pulse racing. Reaching up with sweaty hands, fingers touching the door, pulling back when he heard a noise from inside.

"Mmmm, yes, please more." A strained husky voice echoed in Sirius' ears, heart stopping.

Sick feeling churning in his stomach but unable to stop himself from edging ever closer to the door, eyes frozen open. His heart screaming to run, pretend to not have heard anything, to go back to their room. Crawl into bed and sleep, to wake in the morning hoping it had been a bad dream.

"Oh fuck, deeper.. Stop teasing me." the tone frustrated and annoyed.

Sirius couldn't move, his eyes starting to scan the room he could see through the gap, fluttering closed when he heard the next words.

"Bastard, stop teasing me." A low chuckle answering the plea.

Mind reeling, Sirius staggered back, breath stuck in his throat.

_Bastard?_

_Oh Merlin, he's with a man!_

His body betrayed him, feet moving forward again as if he no longer controlled them. Cock hardening in his trousers, thoughts jumbled and incoherent. Realising that he really didn't know everything about his friend, he suddenly felt angry.

_Why didn't he tell me!_

_I wouldn't have stopped being his friend!_

_Doesn't he trust me?_

Suddenly, he was standing against the door, eye lined up to have perfect view, he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like he wanted to scream.

"You like that?" A rich, dark voice asked with a hint of arrogance.

Sirius bit his tongue holding in the scream in his throat, he knew that voice.

Silently, praying that he was wrong, eyes opened, pupils dilated at the sight laid out before him.

Remus bent over a desk, bare chest against the wood, trousers pooled at his feet. Muscles trembling, fingers digging into the wood, leaving score marks in the grain, thighs spread wide, Sirius' cock strained to be freed from his trousers at the sight of Remus' heavy looking cock and balls hanging between his legs. His cock pushed painfully up along the edge of the desk.

Sirius felt a whimper building in his chest, anger bubbling through his vein, fists clenched, fingernails digging painfully into his palms. The pain grounding him, stopping him from marching into the room. Unable to tear away from the vision of Severus Snape on his knees behind Remus, his tongue buried inside Remus, lapping and licking his entrance.

Heart threatening to pound straight out of his chest, Sirius grabbed the doorframe, knuckles turning white with anger. His cock though had other ideas, rather than feeling the same annoyance as its owner, it had decided that it was quite enjoying the spectacle laid out before it. Straining in his trousers, the tip wet with pre-cum. His balls aching with the need for release, Sirius clenched his jaw determined not to be turned on.

The lusty moans spilling from Remus' mouth were reaching fever pitch. His body bucking back against Severus' mouth, forcing the lapping tongue deeper inside. Sirius' eyes drawn to the now shiny pucker, craving to be the one whose tongue was buried inside the smooth channel. Severus muffled moans making his blood boil, his cock twitched violently, yet again defying its master.

_I will be turned on by that bastard!_

Body and mind at war, Sirius struggled not to run in there. Fighting the urge to lay claim to Remus, muscles tense with need. Breath coming in short gusts, his cock desperate to take what should be his.

_Yes, yes, fuck him, fuck Moony, he's ours!_

Shaking his head, denying what he knew to be true. The realization that he wanted Remus for himself, knocking the breath from his lungs. His head began to swim, weak kneed and feeling light headed, he swayed in the doorway.

Severus pulled back to stand, wiping the saliva off his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. Sirius feeling like he might throw up at the sight of Severus' proud cock, pink, long and very thick. The head a duskier shade, fluid adorning the tip, shiny in the light of the classroom.

Remus swung his head around to look at Severus, amber eyes glowing with lust. Sirius fought to keep his body from moving, legs pulling to move towards him. Mind reeling at the fact his friend wanted that bastard.

_How could he!_

_Bloody traitor!_

_Why doesn't he want me?_

The last thought sounding so timid and hurt. Anyone else he could have handled, regardless of it being a man, anyone but HIM!

The betrayal weighing heavy in his heart. Torn between the feeling of wanting to run and the perverted desire to watch. As though Sirius was determined to torture himself for not having made his feelings clear before now.

Remus moaned, Severus was rubbing his dripping erection back and forth over his buttocks. A flash of a hand followed by a dull thwack echoed within the room. Remus whimpered, his right buttock displaying a reddening handprint. Severus let a small smile flash across his features, eyes glittering with a zeal that Sirius had only seen during their many angry encounters.

"Tell me you like it!" Severus rich, deep tones straining with lust.

Remus seemed determined to not answer, lips pressed together tightly. His fingers grasping the edge of the wooden desk so hard his knuckles were white. Another thwack pierced the room, Remus surged forward form the force behind the strike. A long whimper escaping, the snug look on Severus' face made Sirius want to beat the shit out of him.

"TELL ME!" The words punctuated with another blow, this time to the left cheek. Both sides of Remus' arse were now adorned with reddening prints.

"YES! I LOVE IT!" Remus' voice so filled with fire. Sirius moaned, immediately clamping his lips together to stop the sound. The only sound under the cloak was his rapid breathing and the thudding of his racing heart.

Severus appeared to be pleased with the answer, slamming his cock deep inside Remus' clenching hole. The joint groans of pleasure were both torturous and desirable to Sirius.

_I want to make him moan like that_

_Fucking Snape.. Get off him you bastard he's mine!_

_I FUCKING LOVE HIM!_

The last thought took Sirius' breath away completely. His head swimming and his heart feeling fit to burst. His grip on the doorframe tight just to keep him upright. The sound of skin slapping against skin assaulting his ears brought him back to reality.

Severus was thrusting into Remus deep and fast. Remus moving forward, his own cock hitting the edge of the desk with the powerful thrusts. This instead of deterring his arousal seemed to increase it. Sirius could see the steady drip of pre- come falling to the floor at Remus' feet. Severus' grip on his hips looked painfully tight and Sirius began to fathom the reasons behind his friend's now nightly showers.

_He doesn't want you to see the marks he leaves._

Unconsciously Sirius was palming his cock, a damp spot forming where the head was. Fingers slowly opened his flies, as if sleepwalking. Sirius moaned realizing what he was doing as the air caressed his exposed length. Unable to control the need to wrap his fingers around his leaking cock, the slickness easing the strokes of his hand.

Severus lifted Remus' hips, the position leaving Remus' feet off the ground. His weight bearing on his arms and chest flattened against the desk. Severus tilted his own hips, that and the combined change of position putting him at a different angle for penetration. An angle that made Remus scream with pleasure.

Sirius' eyes fluttered closed, his imagination filling in the blanks. Aware that Severus' thick cock was now battering that little nub of bliss. He could not look at Remus' face, the gratification was plastered all over his flushed features. The grunts from the men, masking the little moans that were spilling freely for Sirius' mouth, hating himself as he pumped his erection faster. Keeping time with Severus deep thrusts, his hand flew back and forth.

Remus' groans became louder, Sirius opened his eyes reluctantly to see Severus had reached to stroke Remus' engorged shaft. His thrusts erratic and face flushed with exertion. Sirius knew by their joint moans that they were both close. His own climax announcing itself with the telltale tightening in his balls. Sirius pulled his other hand off the doorframe to jam in his mouth as his cock erupted. Balls tight and achy as he spurted his release over the inside of the cloak. His mind reeling, his climax heightened as Remus' began. Remus threw his head back, a shuddering moan spilling from his kiss swollen lips. Sirius watched fascinated as ribbons of come decorated the floor and Severus' hand. Severus thrust hard, once , twice then stilled. Cock buried inside the shuddering Remus. His own shudders telling a jealous Sirius that he was coming deep inside his gasping friend.

They all slumped from the intensity of the releases. Severus gently guided Remus' hips down until his feet touched the ground then slumped over his back. The sound of gulps for much needed air filling the otherwise silent room. Sirius' breath finally evened out and his heart started to slow. Wiping his hand on his trousers, the evidence of his enjoyment suddenly made him feel sick to his stomach. Self loathing filled his heart. Sirius went to move away from the door when the hair on the nape of his neck prickled, a shiver ran through him. Sirius had the feeling that he was no longer alone in the doorway. Head turning to the left, his breath froze as he saw someone standing next to him.

_Malfoy!_

Close enough that if Sirius moved they would be touching. The scent of expensive aftershave permeating even though the heavy material of the cloak. Sirius stood waiting for the inevitable fireworks to explode, surprised when Lucius cocked an amused eyebrow. He stood unmoving watching the scene in front of him.

Sirius felt anger rising inside him as a sly smile graced Lucius' haughty features. His grey blue eyes twinkling with malice. He quickly stepped back into the shadow of an alcove, eyes fixed on the door. Sirius followed his gaze and saw Remus who was now dressed giving Severus what appeared to be a goodbye kiss. Severus still undressed and seeming to be in no hurry. Sirius only caught one or two of the hushed words that passed between them.

"I think that he's… he keeps watching.. Maybe we should .." Remus' words frustrated Sirius.

Severus nodded and pulled Remus closer to him, the kiss deepening. With a smile on his face he patted Remus on the arse, Remus laughed. One more quick peck of their lips, both looking disappointed as they broke apart.

Remus walked towards the door, Sirius panicked, worried he would some how know he was there. With a wistful glance behind him, Remus walked out into the corridor. Sirius held his breath, hands sweating. Remus turned to look at Severus, smiled and then walked down the corridor.

Lucius stepped out of the shadows, the smile widening as he approached the doorway. Sirius knew that he should leave but found himself unable or unwilling to move. Desperate to see what was about to happen.

Severus stood with his back to the door, buttoning his trousers. His bare chest glistened in the light of the classroom. Spinning round, face a mask of shock when he heard someone walk into the room

"Well, well, well, dear Severus, you have been a busy boy." the arrogance in his well clipped tones seemed so loud compared to the stillness of the room.

Severus' face fell, a stunned look graced his face only to change into a mask of indifference as he schooled his features before addressing Lucius.

"You know me Lucius, I'm a sucker for a great fuck." He laughed, the sound high and carefree.

Sirius' blood began to boil, the fact he was brushing off what he had with Remus as just a fuck. Then he noticed the look that crossed Severus' face as he turned to pick up his discarded shirt. Severus' eyes were full of despair.

_Anyone would think he cared_

_He does care for Remus!_

Mask back in place he turned back to smile at Lucius. Running a nervous hand through his ink black hair. Lucius merely smiled, the smug malicious gleam shining in his eyes.

"Strange that you never told me," Lucius walked over to Severus, standing extremely close so they were nearly touching, " And here I was thinking you told me everything."

Flouncing away in a parody of mock hurt, hand clasped to his breast. Lucius pretended his heart was breaking, a sarcastic laugh falling from his lips.

"I'm disappointed my friend, fucking Lupin," he moved close to him again, Severus apparently fighting the urge to move away grimaced as Lucius reached up to stroke his cheek, "You could do so much better."

A look of anger flashed across Severus' face, Sirius mirroring it.

_That bastard.. How dare he say that!_

Fingers still stroking Severus' cheek, unnerving in the circumstances. Severus clenched his fists to his sides, jaw tight with annoyance.

Lucius kissed him, Severus recoiled back. The look of horror and disgust clear on his face. Lucius grabbed his arms yanking him against his body, face contorted in anger.

"So I'm not good enough for you," Sirius could see his fingers digging into the flesh of Severus' upper arms, "You should be begging for my attention you half breed bastard!"

Sirius gasped, not believing what Lucius was saying. Not able to comprehend how someone who was supposed to be Severus' friend could act like this.

Severus did not seemed surprised by the tirade, he narrowed his eyes.

"Take your hands off me." Voice calm and authoritative.

Lucius let go, the smile still in place. He made no move to leave, Severus stepped back from him. The cruel smile seemed to widen, Lucius eyes suddenly glittering with a spiteful realization.

"My humble apologies, I'm sure no one will mind you sleeping with Lupin." He shrugged as if it was of no concern. Severus watched with distrustful eyes, for once Sirius felt some sympathy.

_Something bad is about to happen_

Sirius could feel it, Lucius was about to play his hand.

Lucius smiled and walked towards the door, pausing briefly. Sirius from his position in the door way, could see the glee that sparkled in his eyes. His voice polite and calm as if enquiring about the weather.

"Have you ever fucked him as the wolf?"

Time stood still, Sirius' hand shot to his mouth to hold in the gasp. Severus paled, his eyes stunned and wild. Lucius turned to look at him,a gentle look of concern on his face.

"I would hate for you to get hurt," he crossed the distance between them pulled a shocked Severus into his arms, "I'm doing this for your own good"

Severus slumped in defeat, head hung low. Sirius was torn, part of him feeling the despair that was plastered all over Severus' face but the selfish side was listening intently, waiting for the next bombshell to drop.

Lucius murmured in his ears, hands stroking his arms in a comforting gesture. The comfort he was bestowing belied by the next words to fall from his cruel lips.

"Leave the wolf or I'll have to tell," Severus struggled, lucius soothed him with a shushing gesture, "Leave him! Then you and I can be together"

Severus shook his head, pulling away from Lucius. His face unbelieving and pale.

"No, I don't want you."

Rage written on Lucius' face for a brief moment, he straightened his shoulders, flicking his long blond hair behind him. Face relaxed and calm, no trace of anger or malice.

"You misunderstand me , my friend, you will be with me or Lupin gets put down, am I clear?" his quiet tone making the words more sinister.

Sirius stumbled back at the words. His thoughts a jumble of emotions, one thought echoing over and over again.

_Remus can be yours_

_Remus can be yours_

Severus sank to the floor, his head buried in his hands. Lucius crouched down beside him, patting him on the knee. He ignored the sound of muffled sobs escaping from Severus. Sirius suddenly felt sick at the thought that Severus may have loved Remus just as much as he did.

Shaking his head to remove that train of thought, he listened to Lucius whispering things to the crying man.

"It won't be horrible to be with me, will it?.. I won't expect you to bend over for me," Severus looked up at the words, lucius smiled, " That's right I want you to fuck me.. Think about it, every dirty fantasy you ever had, I'll do it for you."

Sirius' nausea rose even more, saliva filled his mouth at the thought of what Lucius had in mind. Lucius ran his fingers through Severus' hair.

"Leave Lupin and be mine?" he asked, his tone excited.

"You know he'll run to Black anyway in the end."

_What Remus likes me?_

"So you'll be with me?"

Severus looked up at him, dark eyes brimming with tears. With a heart broken look on his face he nodded his head.

Sirius backed away from the door, not wanting to witness what was sure to happen next. His heart feeling ripped in two. The anguish from Severus playing over and over in his head.

_He and Lucius deserve each other._

That spiteful thought pushing all other thoughts from his mind. All other thought but one.

_You know he'll run to Black anyway in the end_

With those words in his head and heart, he walked back to his friends.

_Time to snag myself a wolf._

The End


End file.
